


The Start of Something New

by RoseSama



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseSama/pseuds/RoseSama
Summary: It started off as a normal day. Who would have thought she would save Chat's life, and who in the world would have thought it would be the start of something so unprecedented. The start of something new.





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fiction, it would be much appreciated if you could comment constructive criticism, but please, not anything Rude. 
> 
> Sorry the first chapter is so short

It was a Sunday afternoon, Marinette was with Alya, they are studying for a bit math test coming up, at least. They were trying too.

"Mari~ you said you wanted me to help you study for the Math test!" Alya whined.

"I do, I just don't want to do math right now." Marinette responded.

"Girl, you never wanna do math!" Alya started, "Let's just get this done already."

"Fine! I'll do i-" Marinette started.

*Ding* Alya got up from her seat on the chaise to check her phone.

*Notification: Akuma spotted near the Louvre*

"Sorry Marinette, I have to go." Alya stated.

Marinette sighed, "Alya! You know how I feel about you always running after Akuma." 

"Yeah, Yeah, All In The life of a reporter~" Alya smirked and started to run down the stairs.

"Fine, just....watch out, okay?!!" Marinette shouted after the aspiring journalist.

Marinette began packing everything into her backpack when a voice rang out.

"Are you ready to go Marinette?" Tikki called to her holder.

"Yep! Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette called into the air.


End file.
